


Prince of My Heart

by Anonymous



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: AU, F/F, F/M, Female Aragorn, Original work goes to the original author, qpidity, thank you for giving me permission to post here, unfinished work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,620
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Aragorn was born to be king, leading the people of the land through war. The one problem with that? Aragorn was born a girl.





	Prince of My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very old unfinished work that I read on Fanfiction.net ages ago, written by the wonderful Qpidity, who finally granted me permission to post it so long as I don’t claim it as my own. Of course, I don’t know how to archive it properly, so I am posting it as anonymous till I figure out how. I post it here, and the original author allows me, in hopes someone else might enjoy it like I did, and maybe it will even bring someone inspiration to their own stories.

After all the perilous adventures the great rangers had survived in their many years of existence, one had never dealt with such difficulties as Aragorn had within the past several days.

Who knew that such little people carried with them such unimaginable danger?

It was obvious that whatever luck the Halflings may have once carried abandoned them when they left the Shire. The only fortune that had befallen the little people during their short ventures thus far was their meeting Strider on the way to seek counsel with Lord Elrond. Even that was short-lived, it seemed, as their new-found companion had to stick a neck out on several occasions to save them from the darkness that tracked them through the wilderness.

Something bad was bound to happen, what with Aragorn being the only warrior in the group with wilderness survival skills. In fact, the stranger was the only one in the group that could actually fight with any level of competency.

It still bothered the hooded warrior, however, that young Frodo was harmed under the small amount of protection that could be provided- whether completely at fault or not. They were lucky enough to have reached Imladris in the nick of time with no further incidents. Still, it was with a burdened conscience that Aragorn faced Elrond the Half-Elven. Perhaps there was more that the warrior could have done, and if there was the great Elf Lord would know. He saw all. Besides that, there was the fairly well-known fact that he was the elf who raised Aragorn and taught the human everything the future king knew to be. Aragorn hated to see that look of disappointment on his face again... the same look he gave when Gilraen told him the child she brought was Isildur's heir, future king, leader of men... and a young girl. Aragorn's mother gave her that very look up unto her death, and would have probably died with it still upon her brow had the future ruler been nearer to her on the day of her passing.

It was just common sense that no man would follow a mere woman into battle, whether she held the blood of Númenor or not. The battlefield was no place for a woman, for it was said to bring bad luck. On top of that, the women folk were to be the fairer sex, and needed to stay away from the harsh realities of war.

Being the only child born into her lineage, there was no way around it. Aragorn would have to win the trust of her people, and the only way to do that would be to lie to them.

With war nearly on the countries doorstep there was no time to create a new heir. Her father died soon after her birth so there was no hope there, and she was still too young to bear a child because of her lineage blessed with long and youthful life. If she did somehow miraculously have a child or her mother waited till she could there would be little to no time for them to be trained, and there was still the possibility it may be born a girl again. Elrond and Aragorn's mother had to work with what they were given, so the girl-child was named Aragorn to convince others of her greatness, lineage and masculinity while Elrond took her under his wing to be trained.

Her hair was cut short, and she was told to ignore all that was proper to be a lady. From that point onward young Aragorn was to act like a man, and a warrior. She would learn to be the proper king they meant her to be, and hopefully would forget what she was born to be.

By the time Aragorn was of age to leave she had learned everything Elrond had to teach a future king, along with something extra. He taught her how to heal.

It was generally something he taught to future queens, but he deemed it appropriate that she learned. She would never be as amazing as he was, what with the help of his magic ring, but she could do something that no other warrior could do- she could heal things with the same hands that were used to destroy.

And with the knowledge Elrond instilled in her, Aragorn left his kingdom to apply it. Never once, in the fifty plus years since she left, was the fact revealed that she was truly a woman. As far as Aragorn was aware only Elrond and her mother knew of her true gender, and from what she heard her mother had long since taken it to her grave. There was no doubt that Elrond would take such secret with him to the Gray Havens of Valinor.

"Estel! Welcome," Elrond greeted at the gates to his city, using the name he had given Aragorn long ago, which meant hope in his tongue. It also was not as masculine, which she thanked Elrond for many times. "Do not worry, the young Hobbit has been taken to a proper room and is being watched by several healers."

Glorfindel and the masquerading warrior just nodded, but the other three Halflings were more reluctant to let the conversation about their friend slip. "Will he be okay?! Will he be alright? Can we see him?" They all shouted simultaneously.

Elrond looked to them gravely. "Only time will tell, young ones. For now, let him have his rest." He clapped his hands and all were quickly met with a horde of merry elves. "Until more is known of your companion's condition, please accept my hospitality. Perhaps you can use this time to bathe and make yourselves look presentable come meal time- which should be served within the hour."

"Did you hear that, Merry? We will have a proper meal for the first time in days!" Pippin shouted joyously, hugging his friends. Sam shrugged away from the others, not forgetting the plight of his friend as easily.

"Do as you wish, but Aragorn, you truly should find your way to the bath house." He reached forwards to run his thumb over her dirt covered chin. " _If I didn't know better, I would mistake you for a common beggar, and not the future king of men._ " Elrond chuckled as he spoke the last sentence in elvish, causing Glorfindel to hide his smirk of silent agreement.

Aragorn politely nodded and stepped out of his reach. "I am sorry if my sight offends you, my lord, but I have been rather busy running errands for Gandalf." Suddenly feeling self-conscious at being in front of the man who practically raised her, she nervously ran a hand through her longer than usual, grease filled locks. "I hardly found the time, nor the place to clean myself. If I did find the place, I doubt I would have been able to- What, with all of the things I could have been doing with my time."

Glorfindel let out a hearty chuckle at such a response, slapping her back harder than most might think possible in accordance to his lithe frame, causing Aragorn to stumble momentarily. "You will run yourself ragged with that philosophy, young King!" He turned on his heels, motioning for the elves and hobbits to follow as he left. "Take care, young Aragorn. Something tells me that in the weeks to come you will look back and be glad you did have a little relaxation time."

Elrond's brow furrowed as his friend left, waiting until the golden-haired elf was out of earshot before speaking. "He is correct, you know. I have foreseen it." He murmured after a pregnant pause. Most likely he was checking that no others were around before beginning the conversation, but Aragorn tended to think he just liked being theatrical. With him being the master of so many stories, he was bound to use some trick to keep the audience's attention. In all Aragorn's years of knowing him it worked every time.

"Sadly, it was one of the few things I have seen in some time. We are in such dark times, and it seems to be shrouding my vision. Nothing is certain anymore." They began their walk down the halls of his beautiful home as she kept him company in his musings. "I have worried for you endlessly ever since you first left us. I feared you may never return to the Last Homely House. Sure you may be strong in body and spirit, but the enemy has strengthened much more than I would like to see. It is one of the few things I can see, I fear. Seeing the strength of the enemy and a limited amount else does little to guide my judgment or soothe my fears. It is amusing that so many are to come to me soon seeking my wisdom when I am the one that seems the least fit to provide it in such times."

"You mustn't say such things! You have become a trusted creature in a world where such things are hard to come by." Aragorn paused in her thoughts for a moment before thinking aloud, "And if you are unsure of your judgment, how am I to win over the love of my people?"

He shot her a sorrowful look, but much to his mortal companion's chagrin he avoided the question

He paused as they passed a window and looked at the beauty of his city beyond. "I shall be leaving within the next several seasons, though it is still not certain when. My people are no longer safe here. They worry- needlessly I hope, but still." He rested his hand on the sill as the birds continued to chirp, unknowing of the evil that rested just on the borders of the fair realm, protected tirelessly by Elrond.

"I also fear I have stayed too long in this world," he continued. "My dear wife has waited for me for longer than I would have liked. I once vowed revenge on the Orcs for what they did to her, but such a road is long and treacherous. The best thing I can do is leave before war takes the life of anymore of my people or family."

Aragorn nodded at his words. "Your war was fought many years ago. After that war, your people never recovered. Now is the age of men- and though the human race has failed you once, I will assure you that it won't happen again." His beautiful misty eyes turned to hers as she rested a hand on his shoulder. "Leave these shores with peace, Lord Elrond. I will succeed or die trying."

His deep laughter filled the halls. "I am sure you will, my child. You were never one for doing something half way. I am disappointed in you, though," He frowned and took the woman's hand, leading her down the hall further. "I think of you as my own child, I raised you from birth, yet you still are adamant about calling me by my title. Few in my court even go so far as to call me such," he stated as he ruffled her hair. He let out a thunderous laugh as she shied away and tried to fix it, though it was already in terrible disarray. "Please, just call me 'Elrond' in the time I have left with you. Though, if you really wish to humor an old elf you could refer to me as Adar (Father)."

Bowing her head, she gave him a smile. "I would be proud, Adar."

A ghost of a smile flickered across his lips as they continued down the halls. "I have told my children of your arrival. Elladan and Elrohir seem to be overjoyed at the thought of sparring with you again, while Arwen is just happy with the thought of seeing you." He smiled at the thought of his true children. "She seems to think of you as more of a friend than any of the elves she has ever met."

"You haven't told any of them of my true... nature, have you?" Aragorn cut in before he could continue.

"No, no. I have kept your mother's promise. Nobody will know unless you chose for them too- which leads us to our next problem." He finally stopped in front of the doors of his private rooms, leaving her to wonder why exactly they had stopped. "As you know, the hobbits have by now joined Glorfindel in the hot springs, which means you have no place to bathe that would keep your identity a secret."

"I can wait. I have waited this long."

Elrond wrinkled his nose, shaking his long mane of hair. "I wouldn't if I were you. I know men are not the most cleanly of creatures, but while you are to remain in my home you are to remain well washed and dirt free." He pointed a scolding finger in her direction, but she simply smirked.

"I am only acting how any average warrior would. Isn't this what is expected of most men?" His young, almost-child mocked.

He sighed. "I thought I would have raised you better, but here you are acting like an orc. You may be meant to be a 'man,' but you were raised by elves. I would have wished some of those values would have carried over."

Aragorn let out a hollow breath and ran a hand over her mud caked face. "I am sorry, adar." she looked away for a moment in embarrassment. "It's just... it is becoming harder to hide the fact that I am not who I say I am. I may be over eighty years old, but physically I am more along the lines of mid to late twenties, thanks to my lineage. Once I scrub the dirt from my face it will become more obvious what I am lacking."

Elrond cocked his head in confusion as she continued, "For being the supposed 'Future king' it must look a little odd that I don't have even the faintest scruff on my face!" She began pacing. "Even when I try my voice isn't nearly as masculine as a true man's should be! Not to sound rude, but how thought out was this plan of yours and mother's?"

Elrond's frown visibly deepened. "I know this isn't the easiest thing in the world, Estel, but for the survival of your race you must give up everything- even what should be natural. Your entire life is forfeit to this war." He cast her a pitying look. "It is a shame that you must pay for your ancestor, Isildur's, shortcomings, but somebody must. Because of your many trials in life I am sure you will be a very fair and just ruler." He laid his hand on her back while leading the two of them into his room. "Many would give their very lives for the chance to be king, but as Bilbo said- 'not all that glimmers is gold.' Or, I think that is the saying. The little creature has so many it is hard to keep them straight."

Aragorn let the Elf-man lead her into his private chamber. She honestly didn't care anymore. Certainly she wouldn't be able to live up to Elrond's plans. How could she ever become such a great leader, much less a king- which she wasn't truly born to be.

"I had some elves draw a bath in the room just beyond the door. New clothes have been placed within, as well as a selection of oils and soaps. None should interrupt you here, and I will be kept busy with your young Frodo." He gestured to a door beside an overflowing book case and turned to leave. "Take your time. Others should be arriving soon and I wish that you would look appropriate when they do."

Aragorn nodded and headed to the door.

~O~

When Elrond said a 'selection' of soaps what he really meant was that he had every kind of soap this side of the sea had to offer. On a normal day Aragorn may have been slightly offended, but she knew how elves were about their hygiene. Also, she honestly couldn't remember the last time she had such a soothing bath, so she just enjoyed sampling every kind of soap the room had to till the water turned murky with suds, as well as dirt.

Within the first fifteen minutes Aragorn looked like a new person. She must have lost ten pounds worth of mud and grease by the time she was finished scrubbing herself raw. Once she was sure every speck of dirt was gone she began to consider leaving the warmth of tub to retrieve the knife from her belt. She needed it to cut her matted hair in order to look somewhat presentable, otherwise Aragorn truly would look like the woman she was, with her longer hair framing her feminine features more than Elrond or she would have liked.

But before she could muster up the strength to stand, a sudden knock caused her to hide her body as far under the murky water as possible. Hopefully the water's darkness would be enough to stop whoever it was from seeing anything too revealing.

Aragorn was extremely thankful for her quick reflexes, seeing as how the person at the door gave little, if any, hesitation before thrusting the door wide open and barging in.

"Oh, My!" A maidenly voice gasped just as Aragorn dove beneath the water. "Aragorn, is that you?" The she-elf questioned, as if walking in on somebody bathing was the most normal thing in the world. "I am sorry for interrupting." Aragorn looked at her oddly from the water, slightly confused as to why she made no move to leave after seeing the situation. "It is I, Arwen. Remember?"

"Is there something I can do for you?" Aragorn murmured uncertainly as she sunk up to her chin in the water. What exactly did she want?

Aragorn knew her little, though she did seem like a nice person from the little that was known. Perhaps, if the future king were not in the situation she was born into she would have been close friends with her, shared beauty tips with her, and talked late into the night about feminine things that seemed so foreign in her current way of life. As it was, Aragorn was closer to her twin brothers.

"It has been so long since I last saw you." It was a surprise to see a faint blush cross her pale cheeks, though Aragorn simply took it as embarrassment at walking in on a bathing person. "I just hoped to see you before you set off again. I missed you, and seeing as you are still a mortal, I feared you may have aged beyond recognition."

"There is nothing to worry about. I have strong blood in my veins, and I do not age as quickly as most peoples of my kind. There is little for you to worry about. though. I have many years before me yet." Aragorn squirmed under the water. Why hadn't she left yet?

Arwen turned and offered her best smile. Looking at her was often painful for Aragorn, though she hated to admit it. It reminded her of what might have been had she not been forced into being a fake king.

Sure, she would by no means be as beautiful as Elrond's daughter, for she was of elfish blood, but she imagined her hair would be just as long and silky, with the same color and curl. Her skin would never be as fair, but it wouldn't be nearly as dark as it was currently with the days she had spent under the sun, tracking, camping, and fighting. Aragorn's eyes would be softer- a deep shimmering blue that might even rival the elf maiden's- had they not been hardened by war. Being of her lineage Aragorn was tall, but not nearly as tall as a true elf. Her boots helped with the difference between herself and men, but when it came to elves there was still a chance they would stand taller, as Arwen did. Still, it was to be expected.

Arwen was beautiful, and whenever Aragorn found herself doubting what she was giving up for her country she often found herself thinking about the elf's beauty. She was everything she wished she could be on those days.

Sadly, Middle Earth needed a leader before it needed a nurturer.

"I hope you are right, Aragorn, for I wish to get to know you better before it is too late," she stated boldly as she took a step further into the room. "I hope you do not find that to forward of me?"

By now Aragorn's lips were partially covered by the murky water as she sank deeper into the tubs depth to avoid anything being seen. "Not at all!" She quickly shouted out when she noticed her hesitance. Honestly, Aragorn wondered what brought this on in the first place, and just wanted this to be over with as soon as possible. "I think that is a fine proposal. I would love to strengthen our bond... but I am slightly busy at the moment."

Her face suddenly shown bright. "When you are done would you join me for meal time?"

"When I am done, I will do anything you like." Aragorn let out an awkward chuckle as she shifted.

A odd mischievous smirk grew across Arwen's mouth- a look Aragorn was unfamiliar with. "I will hold you to that, future king~!" She flirtatiously giggled while she left.

Meanwhile Aragorn was puzzled. What exactly had she agreed to?


End file.
